CuffLinks
by MycroftsAngelEyes
Summary: Shameless smut  seriously, shameless - "Stand still and just close your eyes." Charles' voice filters through the silence in the semi-dark private library adjoining Charles' room.


**Okay. This originally began when I was waiting for my bath and I was bored – yes, I wrote shameless smut whilst in the bathroom, you're point? (:p) – and eventually I managed to get to my laptop and write the rest of this. It's a whole lot longer than I expected it to be and I am so proud of myself 'cause it's been a while since I've just wrote porn. Seriously, a looonnngg time :p**

**Anyway, this is set during the training period in the film – which I think was only a month or so but for my sake I've made it longer, bugger off; I have creative license people! :p**

**And just so you know. I love these two and I really have this kink for cuff links and bondage... can't you tell? ;)**

**Enjoy (in every possible way :p)**

**Kasey**

**..**

**..**

**Cuff Links **

**..**

**..**

"Stand still and just close your eyes." Charles' voice filters through the silence in the semi-dark private library adjoining Charles' room. It was late evening and Charles had chased the children and Moira out of the mansion for the night, giving them more than enough lose change to spend the night at a nice looking hotel with a lot of extra-curricular activities available for them. They'd asked him why, obviously because they were far too nosy for their own good, and he'd responded that he didn't want them in the house in case they were impaled by flying objects whilst he helped Erik refine his control of his power.

Funnily enough Raven had given him 'the look' that just screamed that she didn't believe a word he said and the boys all blushed, looked away and almost in unison began to think the lyrics to happy days. Sometimes he wondered about his sister and what she had done to the boys, they were far more candid three months in to their training and he knew it had nothing to do with the ten kilometre runs they did daily.

Erik looks at his friend with a raised eyebrow and Charles doesn't have to be a telepath to know that his friend's thinking he'd gone crazy, Erik _never_ closes his eyes when someone else was in the room; the man was just too paranoid, always fearing, always expecting, an attack at any moment. It's strangely endearing to Charles who had never had to fear closing his eyes; his power having always given him a quiet assurance that no-one could sneak up on him.

Realising that Erik wouldn't comply with Charles' request the telepath suppresses the urge to sigh in amused exasperation and instead smiles at the other mutant who stares warily at him - his smile isn't that bad is it? "Please Erik." Charles says, his voice soft and gently imploring as he stares into the murky, clouded green-blue eyes of his friend. "I promise I will not do anything untoward my friend." Charles add and he's rewarded with a slight upturn at the corners of Erik's lips; evidently his friend doesn't expect him to be anything but a gentleman. He was right of course. Charles Xavier is the very epitome of a gentleman... most of the time anyway.

Erik takes a breath and silently his eyes slide shut, his body immediately tensing as his senses scream at him to _open his eyes_ because he isn't alone, but he ignores them – albeit, it takes _a lot_ of effort on his part but he ignores them nonetheless – and focuses on listening to the almost silent breathing from the other side of the room. Trying not to instinctively use his powers, Erik concentrates on the single, impossible-to-argue-with-fact that Charles would never hurt him, intentionally or otherwise. It's enough for him to remain calm when he hears the shuffling of Charles' feet as the telepath comes to stand closer to him, not close enough for him to reach out to touch, but still close enough for him to feel the heat emanating off his friend. Charles is always very hot, warm, uh... he has a high body temperature.

Charles smiles in amusement as he listens to snippets of Erik's thoughts, his friend is amusing when he becomes flustered; if only because it's such a rare occurrence that Charles cherishes every second of them like they were his last day alive. It was quite invigorating really. Deciding to take pity on his friend lest Erik try to melt like the metal he can so easily manipulate, Charles steps back until he's far enough away from his friend for Erik to not feel his heat. If he's honest, Charles has never realised he emanates so much warmth but it certainly explained why Raven had always snuck into his room in the depths of winter and refused to go back to her own bed, choosing instead to wrap herself around him like he was a life-size teddy bear.

"Erik." Charles says as he watches his friends face for any outward reaction but it seems that, even with his eyes closed, Erik knows when he's being watched and his face remains annoyingly impassive. "I want you to focus your power and look for something metal on my person."

A muscle in Erik's face twitches and, extending his powers slightly to brush over his friends thoughts, Charles blinks. _'Oh, for all the-'_ "Except _that_ Erik." Charles adds firmly and this time he sees a smile flash across Erik's face as he felt his friend's mirth radiating from Erik's mind. Shaking his head in exasperation, _'The man's incorrigible_.' Charles slips his hands out his pockets and lets them rest at his sides. "I won't look into your mind whilst you're concentrating Erik, but I _will_ be listening for any thoughts that you happen to broadcast."

Erik manages to stop himself from opening his eyes and looking at the young telepath, mostly because he doubts he'd close them again knowing that Charles was closer to him and they were _alone_ in the mansion, and thought instead at his friend. _'Why are we doing this exactly when we could be doing for more interesting things?'_

Charles laughs and Erik feels more than hears Charles' amusement as the telepath answers him aloud. "Because, if we ever come across another telepath like Ms Frost and I am unable to manage them." Erik snorts at this and sends Charles a clear thought of what _he_ thinks of Charles' abilities but the telepath continues regardless. "Then it would be advantageous if you could focus your ability without broadcasting your intentions to anyone with even the faintest telepathic abilities within a twenty-mile radius."

'_That's the best excuse you can come up with is it?'_ Erik thinks and Charles rolls his eyes, a gesture that Erik feels and he realises that his friend's feelings are bleeding through to him.

He's about to ask why when Charles answers his question before it's even fully formed in his mind. "It allows me to listen better when I'm connected to you on some level." Erik frowns at the answer and Charles adds. "It's unlikely your opponent will do this with you Erik but if you can control your thoughts whilst I'm connected to you then it'll be even harder for any other telepath to predict your next move." Erik nods in understanding and he rolls his own eyes when Charles adds. "And it's _not_ an excuse. Now. Concentrate."

'_Wait.'_ Erik thinks and Charles waits dutifully. _'How am I supposed to know if I'm broadcasting on all frequencies? I'm not the telepath here.'_

"I'll tell you." Charles replies simply and he hastens to continue when Erik sends a wave of annoyance at him. "If I hear what you're planning I'll tell you what metal object on my person you were about to manipulate." _'Happy?'_ Charles adds, quite literally, as an after-thought.

'_Ecstatic.'_ Erik deadpans and Charles smiles in amusement. _'Let's get this over with.'_

As Erik begins to focus his mind on searching out everything made of metal that Charles had on him, he hears Charles mutter a quiet "Splendid."

Rolling his eyes behind his eyelids Erik refrains from commenting and instead begins to zone in on the myriad of coins that are hiding in Charles' trouser pockets. Repressing the urge to shake his head at his friend – only Charles would continue to carry British Pound Sterling around with him, even in his own home – Erik focuses on making the shilling and two shilling coins move. Just when he thinks he's succeeded on his first try he feels a pulse of amusement run down his spine, amusement that isn't his own and he groans in frustration as he realises that Charles _knows_.

"Shilling coins in my right pocket." Charles smiles, his voice light and chipper, and Erik really wants to hit him on the head with the damned shillings for being so cheery right now. "That would be classed as abuse Erik." Charles adds and Erik can feel the telepaths laughter.

Taking a deep, calming breath - God knows he needs to stay calm lest Charles wished to end up pasted to the ceiling for an indefinite amount of time – Erik focuses his mind again on finding another metallic object and he homes in on the heavy wristwatch that his friend wears almost religiously. Before he can even begin to move it Charles voice echoes around the room, sounding slightly bored but infinitely amused. "Watch, right wrist." And Erik throws an incredibly colourful insult at his friend that utilises at least seven different languages making Charles chuckle. "Really my friend, you're not even making this difficult for me."

Trying to control his temper, which is climbing fast, Erik desperately scrambles for something, _anything_, that will give him an advantage against a telepath who can hear his every thought- _oh_... Obvious much?

Charles frowns slightly, still smiling, as he senses triumph, surprise and... _wickedness_ rising in his friend. It's enough to make him argue with himself over whether or not to just take a little peak at the surface thoughts of his friends mind, but rules are rules and he isn't going to break them yet. No, this game is far too fun.

Waiting patiently for his friend to start trying to manipulate anything else made of metal on him Charles stares at Erik's face, wondering what the man is thinking but refusing to pry – Erik's pretty scary when he's angry at times and something tells him that he might prefer whatever Erik's plotting than his angered counterpart. Still, it doesn't stop him from taking a step forward and reaching out with his mind to ask Erik what he's doing.

He needn't have bothered trying because he finds out a heartbeat later as his mind is _literally_ flooded with thoughts, ideas, dreams and - _dear God_ are they fantasies? – he stumbles backwards from the onslaught.

'_Beautiful man'_

He gasps out in surprise the world turning around him but he can't focus enough to think.

'_Hold you down, break you and scare you then remake you'_

A filthy sound rises in his throat and he arches his back as Erik's thoughts electrify his mind.

'"_Beg for it Charles... beg me." Buried deep inside him, all around him heat and passion, it was all consuming.'_

"Please." He breathes out aloud and his eyes snap open – when had they closes? He didn't remember closing them – locking with Erik's own. He's panting, his breath heavy and laboured, loud in the room and the blood's pounding through his body reaching parts that make him groan wantonly. "Erik." He gasps out as he begins to take a step forward only for his body to be held back by an invisible force. He blinks and his eyes widen as Erik smirks at him darkly. Lustfully.

He watches as Erik's hand rises slowly and he swallows in anticipation, waiting for Erik to pull him towards him using his power. Only Erik doesn't pull him forwards. He lets out a quiet cry of surprise that sounds suspiciously like _"Erik!" _as his cuff links suddenly move backwards, taking him with them. His entire body collides with the dark mahogany panelled wall near his bedroom door hard enough to force the air from his lungs. Instinct kicks in a heartbeat later and he leans forward, pulling against the cuff links that pin him against the wall. He chokes a little when the thin – but apparently very strong – silver chain resting beneath his shirt, slides up beneath his chin and pulls his head back.

Closing his eyes for a moment, breathing heavily, Charles tries to calm his mind when a low chuckle reaches his ears. Slowly opening his eyes Charles looks at his friend as Erik moves towards him, his steps slow and purposeful as though he knows that he looks every bit the hunter honing in on his injured prey and Charles' length twitches, already apparent to the other man.

"Erik." Charles breathes out, his voice little more than a breathless whisper, and his breathing hitches as Erik tilts his still outstretched hand slightly and he lifts his head up higher as the thin chain presses into his throat just shy of painful.

"Quiet Charles." Erik says quietly, his voice deep, guttural and raw and Charles can't help but obey as he feels his arms being pulled up above his head by the cuff links. "Let's see if you can learn to listen." The other man adds, a devilish smile adorning his face and Charles moans quietly. "I am going to think something and I want you to tell me 'yes' or 'no'."

"Doesn't sound too hard." Charles manages breathe out and he's rewarded with the chain tightening enough to make his gasp as he tried to draw in a breath.

"Cheeky." Erik reprimands as he loosens the chain again and Charles lets out a ragged breath, staring at the smirking man. Erik doesn't have to be a mind-reader to see that Charles enjoyed being choked. _'Kinky.'_ He thinks, purposefully projecting it to the telepath who smirks slightly but doesn't speak. "Good boy." He adds and Charles glares at him warningly but Erik just smiles easily, right now he's incharge not Charles.

"Ready to start?" Erik asks, a challenge in his voice, and he hears Charles in his head, the man obviously choosing not to speak aloud this time around.

'_Most certainly.' _Charles thinks at Erik who smirks and moves to sit in the arm chair. '_What are you doing over there?'_ Charles asks as Erik makes himself comfortable.

"Watching." Erik replies simply and Charles squirms slightly, embarrassed that Erik's simple response arouses him even more than the chain keeping his head still does. It's so wrong, so abnormal that he can't help but flush as Erik smiles at him which just makes it all the more arousing. _'You like that don't you Charles? You like it when I watch you get aroused.'_

He lets out a low, keening sound and he pulls against the chain around his throat, revelling in the feeling of it pushes against the soft, supple, skin of his neck. "Yes..." He breathes out and his arms are pulled up higher above his head, the cuff links bearing his entire weight as the tips of his shoes brush against the hard wooden floor. "Erik.."

"No talking Charles. Only thinking." Erik says, his voice reprimanding and he lets out a low laugh when Charles tries to arch his body only to be stopped by the metal belt he's wearing.

'_Erik...'_ Charles thinks as he fists his hands, nails biting into his palms enough to leave marks, and he pushes against the unyielding belt, his body searching for friction.

"I'm thinking of something Charles." Erik whispers into the room and Charles can barely hear him over his blood pounding in his ears. "If you guess it right then I'll give you a reward."

He tries to take a breath but the chain around his throat makes it difficult to draw in a breath and he closes his eyes, breathing harshly through his nose. Forcing his mind to calm he reaches out and touches Erik's own, sifting through the misleading and distracting thoughts that the man is throwing at him until he touches upon a memory, or dream he isn't sure which, and he lets out a cry of sheer want.

'_YES!'_ He cries at Erik thrashing against the invisible restraints binding him, keeping him back, and strains forwards, ignoring the bit of the chain in his throat as he does so, to stare at Erik intently. "God yes." He breathes out, his voice low, hoarse and breathless.

"Are you sure?" Erik asks, trying to look calm and collected but Charles can see the lust, the desire in him. "Are you sure you wouldn't prefer something else?" He adds and laughs when Charles thinks at him with great force his response.

Erik waves his hand languidly and Charles is suddenly free to throw himself at Erik in reckless abandon. He straddles him as best he can and kisses Erik fervently, groaning and moaning, gasping and grasping as Erik's calloused hands slip under his shirt and dance across his spine.

'_Bed now.'_ Charles demands and he feels Erik chuckle against his throat and the other man nips at the sensitive skin where the red line caused by the chain is starting to fade. He doesn't know how they get there, but he's pretty sure that the cuff links are being used and abused in the most sinful of ways because by the time Charles is half-undressed he can't move his arms again as the cuff links pull his arms away from his body and Erik pushes him back onto the bed.

Lying on the bed, his arms once again useless, Charles can do nothing but watch as Erik slowly, torturously crawls towards him, his body sliding over Charles' own making his nerves feel like they're on fire. He moans and Erik captures it as he presses down on him, claiming his mouth, claiming _him_ and Charles has never felt so alive, so completely out of control as he does right now.

And he loves every damn second of it.

He arches his body up, pressing against Erik's own and he gasps into their kiss when Erik snaps his hips down against his own and _Oh God!_ He can't think, God... doesn't want to think because _Oh God..._

Erik starts sucking on his lower lip, nibbling and biting away at it in ways that elicit filthy, sinful, sounds from Charles and he cries out when Erik moves his lips to his neck and bites down on the sensitive flesh. He strains against the cuff links and pushes against Erik's body with all his strength and he moans filthily when Erik starts sucking on the flesh he'd bitten.

And then it stops.

Charles eyes open – and he's given up wondering when they closed by now – and he stares at Erik lying atop of him, his eyes wide and pupils blown so much that there's barely any blue to be seen. Erik smirks at Charles and suddenly slides off him, ignoring his keening and desperate thoughts. He thinks he's leaving and he strains against the cuff links as he tries to watch Erik's movements around his room but he's suddenly distracted by the fact that his zipper is undone and the cuff links are pulling him up the bed towards the headboard. Which has metal strips in it. _'Oh God...'_

He listens to the sound of his belt undoing itself and the small, metal – he's worn _way_ too much metal – button popping off on his trousers and then his trousers are down around his ankles – maybe going 'commando' today is actually a good thing – trapping his legs in another make-shift restraint. His head bumps against the headboard and feels the cuff links undo themselves and his shirt is pulled off him, the buttons snapping off – once again, metal – and before he can move, before he can do anything, the thin chain around his throat stops him whilst the metal strips in the headboard wrap around his wrists and pulls them up until they're against the wood and metal of the headboard. He's sure he looks like some virgin sacrifice – though he's not a virgin – but the mere thought is enough to make his breathing falter for a moment.

"Beautiful." Erik's voice filters across the room and tries to turn his head only to have the chain stop him. A low, throaty and lust-filled moan escapes his mouth as he realises that Erik had been _watching_ the entire time he was being _unclothed_ by the metal that dances at Erik's command. Charles tries to lift his head but the chain stops him, again, and he's forced to watch using only his eyes as Erik rises and stalks towards him. The other man is like a dangerous beast, that has found its prey and trapped it, knowing that it can take all the time in the world to move in for the kill.

"Erik." Charles whispers, swallowing with difficultly as the chain presses against his Adams apple. "Erik _please_." He stares at Erik in needy desperation, his fingers curling into fists as he tries to pull against the metal trapping his wrists. "_Please_..."

Without any preamble Erik pulls off his shirt and slips out of his trousers, the smart bugger had already removed the belt, and straddles Charles' body with his own. His legs rest on either side of Charles' own and he leans down to claim Charles' mouth again. The kiss is desperate, messy and they both moan as Charles arches his back and the friction causes fire to shoot along every nerve in their bodies.

"You are beautiful." Erik breathes out when they break the kiss, and he moves to nibble, kiss and bite his way along Charles' jaw making the telepath keen and gasp in pleasure. "Stunning." He nips at Charles' ear lobe and Charles cries out and bucks his hips. "A God of beauty." He licks the shell of Charles' ear, his hands ghosting over Charles' chest just hard enough to electrify the skin.

'_I want you. All of you. Forever.'_ Erik thinks and Charles strains to reach Erik's face. _'Will you give me forever Charles?' _He hears Erik ask him and Charles whines as he bucks his hips up and suddenly Erik's hands are stilling his movements and he moans in desperation.

He feels Erik pressing a finger against his entrance – it's slick and wet and it makes Charles groan gutturally – and he tenses up automatically. He hisses, more out of pleasure than pain, as Erik pushes into him and stretches him, scissoring him with two fingers and using a third to brush against that spot. His hips move of their own accord and his entire body arches up but Erik's weight stops him from moving from the bed and he growls in frustration. Erik is soft and teasing with his touch, never too much and never too little but still not enough to satisfy Charles. Finally, after what feels like hours of torturous fore-play, Erik removes his fingers and Charles can help the quiet whine that works itself free of his throat at the loss of something inside him. He _needs_ it. Wants it.

He feels the beginning of Erik's length nudge against his entrance and he pulls against the metal trapping his wrists as Erik gently begins to enter him, inch-by-inch and he wants to cry out in ecstasy until Erik stops entering him not completely encased within him.

'_Will you give yourself to me forever Charles?'_ Erik's thinks as he wraps a calloused hand around Charles' own length and strokes the tip lightly making Charles thrash against his restraints. _'Will you give me everything you are?'_ He twists his hand and moves his hips slightly in tandem sending waves of pleasure through Charles' system. _'Will you love me forever Charles?'_

'_YES!'_ Charles screams at him, desperate, far beyond begging and just wanting, and he cries out when the rest of Erik's length enters him suddenly, roughly. Erik doesn't give him a moment to adjust before pulling out almost all the way and pushing back in again making him cry out again. Angling his hips Erik manages to hit that spot and Charles screams out Erik's name as he comes, his vision whiting out and only returning when he feels Erik still pounding into his overly-sensitive body. It hurts but it's so good that he moans and lets out a guttural cry when Erik's hips snap forwards and he feels Erik explode inside him.

Erik collapses on top of him, slipping out of his entrance, and he releases Charles from the hold of the metal around him and they hold each other in a close embrace as they drift off to sleep.

**..**

**..**

**END**

**Oh my God... this killed me to write... but it's soooo worth it xD**


End file.
